


The Hustle

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Dom Iwaizumi Hajime, Don't copy to another site, Drunk Sex, Fucking, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Kinda, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mafia AU, Making Out, Oral Sex, Plot Twists, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Stripping, Sub Oikawa Tooru, begging Oikawa tooru, black light sex, i guess, iwaoi smut, oiiwa - Freeform, stripper kiyoko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: Oikawa's looking for a man and he finds the perfect one. Too bad...





	The Hustle

The cigarette smoke drifts under his nose and Oikawa turns his head away evading the sour smell. He adjusts his tie and jacket and ducks under the curtain to the bar. Dancers swerve and bend their bodies on their pedestals for the eyes that cling to their skin and the dollars they collect with their teeth. One of them finds Oikawa in the crowd and he tips his hat to her before she winks. The band hits a high note on the sax and the girls start dancing again focusing on the hands itching to reach out for their bodies.

Oikawa stops at the bar and the woman there offers up his usual drink, vodka on the rocks. He takes the glass in hand and leans on the bar as he sips from it peering over the glass’s edge. It burns down his throat and fills a familiar chamber in his chest with warmth.

“Your room is ready in the back sir, whenever you want it,” The bartender whispers in his ear as she walks by and he tips her a 5,000 ¥, nodding.

Oikawa scans the room for the one he’s been watching, his eyes lingering over the man’s arms as he too fiddles with his tie, his shirt tightening when he moves. Oikawa loosens his own tie as he takes the second glass of vodka from the counter walking directly towards him.

He sets the full glass on the table which calls the man’s attention then slides in next to him and clinks his own glass with a smile. The man looks up and sucks in a breath when Oikawa presses his lips to his, licking his bottom lip quickly before he pulls away.  
“What—” He jerks away and wipes away Oikawa’s saliva.

“Evening...” Oikawa whispers and sips again from his glass letting the vodka burn.

“Ahh,” he sighs and looks at the man from the corner of his eyes.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did I surprise you?” Oikawa pouts and cocks a smile when the man’s brows twitch the flesh beneath his eyes heating up in a blush.

“Who—” The man wipes his lips again but Oikawa comes closer and cuts off his words.

“Oikawa Tooru, pleasure,” He purrs and nearly presses his lips to the man’s again.

“Iwaizumi,” The man says and jumps when Oikawa slides a hand up his thigh.

“Well, Iwaizumi” Oikawa whispers and shifts his lips up his cheek to his ear.

“You taste... delectable.” the tip of Oikawa’s tongue pokes out and touches Iwaizumi’s ear but Iwaizumi doesn’t react except for the hitch in his breath. Oikawa feels the muscle in Iwaizumi’s thigh tighten under his palm. He cocks a smile and clicks his tongue.

“Do I excite you, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa whispers and Iwaizumi pushes him away his cheeks betraying him. Oikawa takes a sip of his glass and leans back in the booth. He watches the women dance their limbs florescent in the dim smoke-filled light.

“I um— don’t see you here often,” Iwaizumi tries to mumble but stumbles over his words Oikawa’s hand groping closer to his crotch.

“Mmmm, then you’re not coming on the right nights,” Oikawa whispers.

“Do you like any of these women?” Oikawa asks and Iwaizumi looks up at him then at the dancer across the floor her black hair falling in front of her face hiding the angles that make her so beautiful. Her bra hugs her chest and pushes up her breasts with black lace. Iwaizumi watches and nods at her but doesn’t look at Oikawa again.  
“Kiyoko-san is very beautiful,” Oikawa whispers and takes a final sip of his vodka watching Iwaizumi from the corner of his eye. He’s a timid man, at least at the moment, Oikawa observes, and slides his hand down to Iwaizumi’s knee and then up to his hip watching him suck in a breath.

“So can I help you with anything?” Iwaizumi whispers and Oikawa perks up at his questions then melts forward with a wide grin. He wraps his fingers around Iwaizumi’s tie and pulls him forward.

“If you play along,” Oikawa whispers.

“You can help me with a lot of things,”

Iwaizumi melts into Oikawa’s kiss and Oikawa pulls tighter on his tie standing and tugging him forward.

“Come,” Oikawa says, and Iwaizumi grabs the glass of vodka Oikawa brought him as he’s pulled by his tie towards the bar. Oikawa takes the key from the counter that the bartender lays for him and another glass of vodka. He chugs the glass and coughs just a bit then places it on a passing tray as they walk towards a curtained-off back room. Iwaizumi follows Oikawa patiently, pulled by his tie wrapped around Oikawa’s wrist from the dim cigarette filled strip to a long hall in the back dimly lit by fluorescent lights.

As soon as they’ve entered the hall Oikawa turns to Iwaizumi and their lips collide, their breaths mingle between their mouths and their tongues feel each other up. Iwaizumi holds the glass out, a bit of vodka spilling over as his other hand wraps around Oikawa’s hip holding them down against the wall. Oikawa’s hands immediately slide up Iwaizumi’s chest feeling the muscle underneath and he gasps when he can feel Iwaizumi’s abs and pecs through his shirt, moaning at the tension in them.

Oikawa leads him with his kiss down the hall to a room with a red door and a number 1 at eye level. He takes a moment to unlock the door and then enters it shedding his jacket as he does. The room is almost bare except for a bed and a bathroom.

“Are you coming in?” Oikawa teases and Iwaizumi steps in the room absorbed in his prowess. Iwaizumi watches Oikawa as he walks a circle around him, trailing a finger around the edge of his collar. Iwaizumi takes a large gulp of his vodka watching Oikawa out of the corner of his eye. The white lights are turned off and Oikawa and Iwaizumi are plunged into a purple-hued room blacklight bulbs coming to life in each corner, the light electrifying the shadows of their bodies. Iwaizumi takes one last sip of his drink as Oikawa appears in front of him again tugging on his tie. He stumbles forward with Oikawa until they’re at the edge of the bed and Oikawa takes the glass from his lips putting it on the table next to a— Oikawa pulls Iwaizumi’s chin towards him and brushes their lips together.

“Eyes on me big boy...” He whispers and loosens up his tie sliding his fingers through the knot until the fabric falls apart. He unbuttons the top button, his fingers brushing up against Iwaizumi’s Adam’s apple, his fingers are cold. The second button. Iwaizumi’s skin is soft and Oikawa doesn’t break eye contact as he slides a single finger from the center of Iwaizumi’s collarbone down his chest, each button loose and popping as he passes.

Oikawa stops at Iwaizumi’s belt. He slips a finger under the waistband and leans out to Iwaizumi’s ear.

“Are you gonna let me do all the work?” Oikawa whispers and Iwaizumi slides a hand around Oikawa’s hip.

“Or—”  
“Are you gonna dominate me?!” Oikawa yanks on Iwaizumi’s pants pulling their hips together their skin hotter than before.

Iwaizumi takes Oikawa’s ass in one hand and with the other cups Oikawa’s face forcing their lips together. He pushes Oikawa back until they fall on the bed and Oikawa’s pressed under Iwaizumi’s body.  

Iwaizumi sucks at Oikawa’s tongue and lips until he can taste the alcohol he was drinking. When he pulls away Oikawa’s lips chase after him a string of saliva connecting them. He sits up on his heels, straddling Oikawa trying to catch his breath.

“What did you say your given name was?” Oikawa asks and Iwaizumi smirks slipping a finger around the knot of Oikawa’s tie, loosening it until it’s undone and he whips it away onto the floor.

“I didn’t,” He says and with a single pull rips Oikawa’s shirt open the buttons springing from their snug place on Oikawa’s chest exposing him. Iwaizumi slides his hands up Oikawa’s abdomen and chest rubbing his thumb over his perked nipples and Oikawa hisses pushing up and arching his back. Iwaizumi trails his tongue from Oikawa’s navel to the center of his chest feeling his heart beat like a drum.

“Pants,” Oikawa moans and Iwaizumi sits up, unbuckling Oikawa’s belt his hard cock pressed to the fabric inside. Oikawa gasps as his member is exposed and watches over the bridge of his nose as Iwaizumi unbuckles his own belt still pinning Oikawa’s legs beneath him. He sheds his shirt and belt to the floor and Oikawa’s taken back by the raw muscle under the fabric, defined and chiseled by some sort of god.

He pops his shoes off with his heels before sliding off Oikawa and taking his pants off and Oikawa’s mesmerized by his movements, his own pants unbuttoned around his hips and his breath still heavy in his chest.  
“I could have done that you know...” Oikawa whispers but Iwaizumi shakes his head and glares at Oikawa from over his shoulder before returning back to him completely naked. He’s also visibly hard, his cock twitching with a single strand of precum dribbling down his shaft, his face and shoulders flushed. The purple light illuminates his body and the whites of his eyes glow as Iwaizumi looks down at Oikawa.  

He stands over Oikawa and looks down at him sitting up on his hands on the bed his eyes almost puzzled but teasing. Iwaizumi reaches out and with one hand pushes on Oikawa’s chest back into the bedding.

“Stay” Iwaizumi growls and Oikawa swallows his racing heart his limbs tensing and quivering with the thought of this man. Iwaizumi grips the side of Oikawa’s pants and with one fell swoop strips them off him, underwear and all.

Oikawa feels the cool air embrace his body and his skin rises in goosebumps in response. Iwaizumi comes close, starts at Oikawa’s thighs and with heated breath brushes his lips over the curves and beauty marks of Oikawa’s body; up his thigh and along his hips Oikawa shivers at the caress of Iwaizumi’s breath. He reaches up to Iwaizumi and grips his hair in his hand pulling back on his head so their eyes meet.  
“Stop being so gentle, Iwa-chan” Oikawa teases and Iwaizumi smirks his eyes glinting with something mischievous. Oikawa leans down and lets go of Iwaizumi’s hair sliding his hand around his chin, turning it up.

“I’m starting to go soft,” He lies but before he can reveal his own devious smirk to Iwaizumi a hand comes up and around his neck pressing him again back into the bed. Iwaizumi’s stare is hard and Oikawa breathes heavily under the pressure of Iwaizumi’s palm. Iwaizumi leans over him their noses inches apart and he turns his head as if inspecting Oikawa’s lips.

“Iwa—” Oikawa chokes and Iwaizumi loosens his grip before falling into a kiss cupping his cheek and pulling him deeply to him. The heat in Oikawa’s chest expands and it both takes his breath away and makes it easier to breathe all in the same moment. His lips pull at Oikawa’s, Iwaizumi’s tongue slipping past them and slowly tasting the edges of his own and for a moment Oikawa forgets to react drowning in this man’s touch.

Iwaizumi’s nails dig into Oikawa’s skin making him arch his back and gasp and Iwaizumi moves from his lips to his cheek to his chin. He trails a burning hot line of kisses down his neck sucking until the skin turns purple and almost black in the light.

“Ah—ah,” Oikawa gasps again, the pain of the hickeys fluttering up his jawline again and again as Iwaizumi marks him. His teeth sink into Oikawa’s collar bone when he’s satisfied with the black and blue branding along Oikawa’s neck leaving an outline of teeth across his chest.

Oikawa can feel his cock twitching almost untouched and throbbing. He makes a move to touch himself but Iwaizumi’s hand stops him before he can, clutching his fingers.

Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi in surprise, but he just shakes his head then taps on Oikawa’s hip.

“Turn over.” Iwaizumi whispers and sits up enough for Oikawa to crawl towards the head of the bed and lay on his stomach. The pressure on his cock makes his brow knit tightly together, and a moan escapes from his lips. But he lays flat and looks over his shoulder at Iwaizumi watching him move about his body.  When Iwaizumi notices this he pokes Oikawa’s temple pushing his head forward.

Iwaizumi places his hands on the inside of Oikawa’s thighs and spreads them. Oikawa gasps not liking how he can’t see what’s being done but every time he tries to look over Iwaizumi forces him to look forward.

“Iwa-AH—” Oikawa gasps as Iwaizumi pulls up on his hips positioning his ass in the air.

“Mmm,” Oikawa moans as his cock sticks thickly out under him the friction of the bedding on his skin making his body twitch. He can feel the precum dripping from the tip, the hot liquid smeared across his stomach now.

Iwaizumi reaches between Oikawa’s legs and palms at the tip of his cock causing him to groan and grapple with the sheets to keep his hips in the air. Oikawa’s eyelids flutter, his eyes rolling back as Iwaizumi begins to stroke his cock collecting the precum between his fingers and spreading it up his shaft.

Oikawa jerks at the sensation of Iwaizumi’s other hand on his ass, thumb probing his hole. The heat wracks Oikawa’s body sending him trembling in the sheets. Iwaizumi stops jerking him off and wraps his arm around his waist to hoist his hips up again.  
“Shhh,” Iwaizumi whispers and Oikawa bites down on his hand tensing his muscles.

“Iwa—AH”

Iwaizumi’s tongue swirls around the edge of his pink ass, and Oikawa lets out a guttural moan deep from inside his stomach.

The edges of Oikawa’s eyes are starting to fog the blood rushing to his head as he gasps for breath. Iwaizumi’s tongue swirls in a circle around Oikawa’s ridges and pokes at the center sending Oikawa reeling and jerking his hips.

He takes hold of Oikawa’s cock and strokes it slowly again in time with his tongue leaving wet strokes glistening in the purple light. As his strokes get faster Oikawa shakes more, his body weak for Iwaizumi’s touch.

The moans rise like air out of his mouth, saliva dripping from his lips and his body quaking. His arms almost give out when Iwaizumi’s teeth dig into his ass cheek sucking until it too is black and blue. Oikawa cries out and Iwaizumi jams his tongue again into his ass, swirling until Oikawa’s hips start to collapse and he jerks them up again.

His hand palms and grips Oikawa’s ass to keep him steady while the other stokes him and Oikawa thinks he’s almost at his limit when Iwaizumi stops, leaving his cock twitching and dripping with precum.

“Nnnaaah” Oikawa moans and gasps for air his chest heavy with heat as his hips shake. Iwaizumi slowly recedes from Oikawa’s ass and strokes his hands up and down his back pressing him back into the sheets. Oikawa relaxes his hips and presses his face to the bed trying to find his sense of reality.

Iwaizumi crawls over Oikawa’s body pressing his lips along his spine and shoulder blades and up his neck. He nips softly at his ear caressing the side of his neck until Oikawa lifts his head to lean into the touch. Oikawa can feel how hot Iwaizumi’s cheeks are pressed so close to his. Iwaizumi’s thumbs massage the side of his hips and Iwaizumi rolls his body against Oikawa brushing his chest and wet cock along his ass and back making Oikawa’s heart jump. Oikawa leans his head back until Iwaizumi’s lips can reach under his jaw and over his cheek. Iwaizumi rolls his body again pressing his cock into the crevice of Oikawa’s ass and Oikawa bends to his motions.

“Do you want it?” Iwaizumi whispers and Oikawa nods tears welling up in his eyes as his cock is pressed swollen against the sheets. He reaches under the pillow farthest to the right and pulls out a small tube of lube and a condom.

“Please—” Oikawa begs and Iwaizumi kisses his cheek as he takes the condoms and lube. Iwaizumi rips open the condom and rolls it onto his own cock bending his head back at his own touch. Oikawa sucks in a breath as Iwaizumi’s heat moves across his body, back and forth over his cheeks and then as he pours lube over his fingers and the heated liquid drips onto his back.

Iwaizumi snakes a hand down to Oikawa’s ass and bites his lip as he presses a finger inside him. He watches as Oikawa arches his back his mouth gaping open and his shoulders shaking. His finger slides down to the knuckle and curls inside Oikawa and Oikawa bucks his hips a little his body shaking again and Iwaizumi smiles kissing between his shoulder blades.

“You’re already loose...” He whispers and sticks another finger into him and Oikawa bites his lip to keep from screaming. His hands tremble as they grip and dig into the sheets pulling them towards him.

When Oikawa’s loose enough, face down in the sheets Iwaizumi retreats back to his knees hovering over him. He pulls up on his hips again Oikawa’s ass in the air.

“AH—” Oikawa shouts and bucks forward as Iwaizumi’s palm smacks against his ass the sharp sound reverberating in the otherwise empty room. His cheek burns pink with Iwaizumi’s handprint and Oikawa reaches out for one of the pillows his nails digging deeply into the fabric.

“Iwa—ah” Oikawa moans as he feels the brush of Iwaizumi’s cock at his ass and is pulled back towards him, his ass further in the air. Iwaizumi leans into Oikawa pushing slowly into him.  
“Ah—AHH” Oikawa screams and presses his face into the sheets his muscles twitching and shaking until he can’t keep himself stable on the bed. He can’t breathe well, the air hot in his chest like a thick film.

“Oh— my— Oh my—FUCK,” Oikawa shouts and Iwaizumi pushes further until he’s down to his base leaning over and pressing a hand down next to Oikawa on the bed. Iwaizumi waits a moment as Oikawa adjusts to him, catching his breath before he pulls out just an inch then plunges forward again. Oikawa flings a hand out and pulls a pillow towards him the sheets now in his mouth. Sweat has started to trickle down his temple, his entire body flushed with both his own and Iwaizumi’s heat.

Iwaizumi moves slowly until his cock slides easily in and out and Oikawa’s bucking his hips for more. He shifts his hand from the mattress to Oikawa’s hair and takes a handful in his fist pulling Oikawa back. He stops moving.    
“Do you want it,” He whispers bent over close to Oikawa’s ear. And Oikawa nods slightly with his head pulled back moaning.

“Iwa— fuck,” he gasps.

“Hmm?” Iwaizumi brushes his lips along Oikawa’s neck sticking his tongue out and tracing a cold line along the nape of his neck.  

“Fuck me, please—” Oikawa moans and reaches a hand back to hold Iwaizumi’s head steady. Iwaizumi pounds his cock into Oikawa moving faster until Oikawa can’t keep his screams inside. Oikawa can feel Iwaizumi’s cock hot inside of him, his body wrecked, his muscles shaking and tensing with each movement Iwaizumi makes. He tries to keep his moans stifled but when Iwaizumi bites into Oikawa’s shoulder he can’t hold them in and lets them slip out one after another. Each thrust brushes his prostate until finally, he feels the pool of energy bunch up in the pit of his stomach his cock twitching against his stomach, leaking precum onto the bed.

He’s at his limit and Iwaizumi only thrusts harder each time, his fingers letting go of Oikawa’s hair and pulling on his hips.  
“Faster—” Oikawa whines and Iwaizumi obeys his order thrusting harder until Oikawa feels like he’ll collapse. He sucks in a deep breath and holds it as he feels his vision cloud and the heat in his gut burst through him.

“AH—AH,” Oikawa shouts and bites down on the sheets as cum shoots across his stomach and hits the tip of his chin.

He gasps for breath and holds tightly to the sheets shaking violently as Iwaizumi continues to thrust and bite down on Oikawa’s shoulder, thumbs bruising his hips.

“Hnn—ah,” Iwaizumi moans and gasps as he thrusts through his orgasm his head falling onto Oikawa’s back pressing between his shoulder blades. Oikawa sucks in a breath as he feels Iwaizumi’s cum fill him up, heating him up inside.

“Ah,” Oikawa gasps as Iwaizumi pulls out of him and he collapses onto the bed. Iwaizumi falls next to him breathing heavily. Oikawa’s muscles still shake when he moves and turns over in the bed blood rushing suddenly to the rest of his body, everything exhausted. His head feels cloudy and he curls into a ball next to Iwaizumi. For a moment only the sound of the gasping breaths can be heard, but then—  
“You okay?” Iwaizumi whispers and rubs the back of his hand along Oikawa’s thigh their skin still hot to the touch.

“Mmhmm,” Oikawa nods a smirk forming at the corner of his lips.

“I knew you were a good pick,” Oikawa whispers and flexes his muscles to relax them. Iwaizumi’s cheeks are still rosy in the purple light and Oikawa suspects his are the same. He sits up in the bed his body heavy and loose; he tries to stretch his arms above his head Iwaizumi sitting up as well. Oikawa hadn’t had sex like that in a long time, the kind where your body nearly breaks when you're done.

 _It’s a shame..._ Oikawa thinks.

“Can you hand me my drink?” Iwaizumi asks and rubs a hand up Oikawa’s back.

“Mmhmm,” Oikawa nods and slides out of the bed, leaving Iwaizumi watching his ass as he walks to the table.

 _He’s a traitor._  

But when he turns around Oikawa cocks the gun and aims for the center of Iwaizumi’s head. Oikawa’s lips twitch into a smirk and he shakes his head.  

“And whoever said sleeping with the enemy wasn’t any fun?” He says and Iwaizumi doesn’t move a muscle.   

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Please LEAVE COMMENTS!!  
> this was really fun to write!
> 
> TUMBLR: http://paintbrushyy.tumblr.com/


End file.
